


All I can give

by vityamins



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, YOI Omegaverse week 2018, courting, or however you want to spell it, rating for dirty thoughts, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is to be married.A marriage of convenience, blessed with love. The happy couple only wish they could give each other more.Quickly written fluff with a side of viktuuri, written for the YOI Omegaverse week.





	All I can give

Eavesdroppers never heard well of themselves. Yuuri’s mother had drilled that into him since he was a young boy; it was awfully rude to spy on others and no good could ever come of it.

Yet there he was, ear pricked against a crack in the dark wooden panelling lining the corridor to the drawing room. It was there that his parents, called on by the Nikiforovs, had retired for ‘discussion’. Which no doubt meant that their only omega child was about to be sold off.

Yuuri could only hope he fetched more than a few measly cows.

Regardless of his cynicism, an omega of his age and position would in fact likely fetch a decent sum; his family owned a small, but tidy house on the outskirts of Bath, and while they boasted no townhouse their property did comprise of a sizeable patch of land, on which stood the hot springs and bath house. This somewhat struggling family business was their main source of income, and as Yuuri had only one alpha sibling to help manage the property, the Katsukis had no means to farm their surrounding land. No doubt it would suffice for his dowry instead.

Pressing the line of his body against the wall, Yuuri could just about make out a few words from the drawing room. The eldest Nikiforov son was a likely prospect; his family were neighbours and had built up a wealthy and rapidly expanding business farming cattle, and was said to have a significant fortune in livestock to show for it. They had a valuable herd but needed land, the Katsukis had land but needed money. It was all so terribly romantic; They may just as well use that for the wedding vows.

“-significant benefits…”  
“...trade-”  
“alpha-”

Yuuri hadn't really thought much about his husband to be. What passed for the upper circles in the area seemed to favour the man, though Yuuri was under no illusion that the ton partaking in the Bath season would likely think nothing of a family who turned themselves to trade. They were of roughly the same station, each with reasonable assets. It would be a good match.

I just wish I could think that he wanted me, rather than my dowry.

Though far from destitute, his parents could not have stretched to a proper season. Mr. Nikiforov was his best prospect. Yuuri was only frightened that the two might not appeal to one another; he’d seen too many omegas ruined by a loveless, or worse, violent marriage.

The scrape of chairs from the drawing room roused him from his musings, sending him scurrying down the corridor as not to be caught.

-o-

“Miss, your parents have requested you in your father’s study.”  
Yuuri looked up from his book, reading glasses sliding down his nose. They were far too big; the cost and his mother’s fear of being spotted shopping for such an unfashionable item meant he had to make do.  
“I’ll be up in a minute, Kenjirou. Thank you.”  
Picking himself up from his seat on a garden bench, he made his way up to the study, wringing his hands. Usually they would meet as a family in the dining room or drawing room; a request to come to the study surely meant news of him impending marriage.

“Ah, there you are Yuuri,” his mother patted the sofa next to her. “Sit down, we have exciting news!”  
His father stood up and picked something up from the desk, before taking a seat opposite Yuuri and his mother. “The eldest Nikiforov son - Viktor, I believe - has requested formal permission to court you.” Yuuri clenched his skirts.  
“He’s a fine young man and an excellent prospect for you, dear.” Hiroko assured him, “Just look at the ring he’s gotten for you!” Taking a little box from a table, she showed it to him. It was beautiful, a narrow gold band supporting a thick line of pearls surrounded by tiny diamonds. Such a thing must’ve cost a small fortune, but Yuuri felt as though he paid yet a heavier price as he slipped it onto his finger.

-o-

Sewing was bloody boring, but at least it wasn’t painting. At least it kept his fidgeting hands busy; at least something useful came of it, unlike the god awful landscapes Yuuri’d been made to churn out in his early teens. He could play the pianoforte to an acceptable standard and had learned how to keep a house, but his ‘desirable well-bred omega traits’ ran dry as soon as he got near a canvas.

It was usually calming, but even the methodic lull of stitching couldn’t placate the omega’s nerves as he sat in wait to be called upon by his future beau. The tick of a large grandfather clock filled the otherwise silent room; Yuuri had tried sewing in time with it before learning the hard way that it was a stupid idea. He sucked his finger to stop a stray drop of blood from staining the white muslin he wore.

To make a good first impression, lest his husband-to-be change his mind after seeing him with a skewed stocking or unruly curl or somesuch trifle, Hiroko had fussed over him for the breadth of the morning, ordering poor Kenjirou about until the boy fainted and had to be revived with smelling salts. His gown was new, and in the latest style - a rarity in light of the awful cost of cloth. He wore powder blue clocked stockings, gown looped over his arm to show off the pattern and hint at the curve of his leg. Yuuri thought Viktor better appreciate his efforts; his well-turned ankles were his one vanity.

A sudden knock at the door had Yuuri’s heart pounding in his chest. He held his breath as Kenji opened the door and his mother greeted their guest.

After his mother, an angel crossed into the drawing room of their little house. Silver hair swept his brow, framing his sea-blue eyes and chiseled face. It was well that Yuuri despised the silly novels that most young omegas devoured, or he might have swooned right into the man’s arms. Still reeling, the omega was hit with a delicious scent that had the folds between his legs grow instantly heavy with want.

He really hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

Viktor bowed and introduced himself in a delectable accent; Yuuri barely heard him for the blood thumping in his ears. And his…. Well. such matters were hardly for polite company.

To Yuuri’s dismay, his mother had not left them alone. On the contrary, she happily made herself comfortable on the chaise and picked up her needlework, blissfully unaware that she was the only thing preventing her son from hurling himself into his beau’s lap and demanding that he mate him right there and then.

The omega tried to compose himself. It would be a long day.

-o-

Viktor hadn’t been overly hopeful for his bride-to-be. Yakov had simply told him that the family was respectable, the match would bring them the land they so desperately needed, and no, he did not have a choice Vitya, stop whining Vitya.  
Apparently his father had neglected to tell him that he was to marry a literal angel. He’d prepared himself to meet some plain little thing with little substance or interest in current affairs. Or worse, a simpering little miss with a closet full of novels and a string of broken hearted wastrels at his heels. Instead, Yuuri was perfect. He could only call him by his given name in his mind, as the address would be quite improper in public, but he longed to feel how the name would sound on his lips. In the privacy of his own room, he mouthed the syllables into the dark, thinking of thick lashes and deep brown eyes. The boy was charming, easily answering Viktor’s conversation with quips of his own and adorable smiles. Shy, perhaps, but definitely not timid.

And his scent.God, it filled his mind and almost his cock; the alpha had struggled to contain himself. Yuuri Katsuki was going to look so beautiful wearing his bonding mark.

It would be entirely shameful to soil such an image with the late-night fumblings of a horny alpha without the proper self-control of a respectable gentleman, but he ached. The teasing glimpse of shapely leg and flawless bosom danced around his mind.

Such a lovely thing deserved better, Viktor thought, making a momentous effort to forget his arousal and fall asleep.

-o-

Yuuri had become an avid walker ever since his fiancé had suggested some air. Eager to escape his parent’s watchful company with the man, he’d snatched up his bonnet and shawl without a second thought.

His parents had conveniently decided that it was time for them all to stretch their legs. Cursed chaperones.

Usually a courtship would involve several outings and the exchange of gifts, over a few months whilst the banns were read. Whilst the couple were eager to spend all the time they could together, neither had the means to buy the other extravagant gifts.

This upset Yuuri’s inner omega.

How can I be a good mate if I can't do anything for him?

What if he doesn't want me because I'm giftless?

Blinking away tears, he tried to concentrate on his needlework.

-o-

Viktor was tearing himself apart at the seams.

WHAT KIND OF ALPHA CAN'T PROVIDE FOR HIS MATE?

WEAK.

PATHETIC.

He rubbed his temples, legs sore from pacing. His allowance had all gone towards the wedding and the engagement ring, which he didn't regret at all, but…

He wished he had more to give. More to prove himself a worthy mate. To prove that Yuuri didn't need some other, richer, stupid alpha to satisfy him. To make him happy. To love and cherish him and-

“Sir?” a manservant opened the door, small parcel in hand.  
“Come in, Altin.”  
The man put the parcel on a side table before presenting Viktor with a letter.  
“From the Katsuki residence, sir.” with a short bow, Viktor was left alone.

Frowning, he opened the letter. He hadn't been expecting anything from his dear Yuuri, and they had planned to meet for a walk in just two days’ time. What could be so important that his darling couldn't wait til then?

The paper was perfumed, he realised, holding it to his face in wonder. It was the very same fragrance his finacé wore, which was decidedly Not Creepy for him to know since they were getting married, he told himself firmly. Sweet words graced the page, though nothing so eventful as to warrant alarm. The letter seemed to just be to introduce the gift, still pretty wrapped in string and brown paper.

Inside, Viktor found three alpha’s handkerchiefs. They were only linen, rather than silk or some other frivolous material, but they were beautifully embroidered in white thread. Best of all, they were covered in a delicate web of his beloved's scent. His real scent; nothing bottled. Viktor’s heart swelled.

Still cradling the fabric to his face, As though it might tear under the lightest strain, he made up his mind.

He didn't need the King's coffers to show his love. He could prove himself as he was.

Throwing on his coat and a determined look, Viktor set off to make his own gift.

-o-

Yuuri gasped in delight as he opened the small wooden box that had arrived just that morning. A little, intricately engraved brooch lay within, wrapped in a scrap of white muslin. It depicted a beautiful tree, the branches twisted into a tiny heart.

May our love grow and flourish.

There was no letter, only a handwritten card with those words.

Yuuri was utterly charmed.

-o-

Several heartfelt gifts were exchanges in the following weeks, each one cheaply made but priceless nonetheless. Neither needed treasure when they treasured what they had.

Finally, at the altar, Viktor gave his beloved his last gift. A gold wedding ring was perhaps a little predictable for them, but it would signify so much more.

“I'm afraid I don't have anything to give in return.” Yuuri murmured as the gold was slipped onto his finger.

“Forever will do nicely.” His new husband returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is for the YOI Omegaverse week, for the prompt AU: arranged marriage Keyword: courting. I was so glad to finally write for my favourite AU!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, kudos and conversation are always welcome!


End file.
